Titanic
by Abstract' Orchestra
Summary: The Titanic was a way out for the Flourite twins, who are harbouring a dark secret. For Kurogane, it is another ship. What will happen when Fai/Yuui's dreams come alive, and how will they heal? KuroFai, M for later chapters, Horitsubasa
1. Ships and Men and Journals

A/N: The plot bunny struck, and with me having a MAJOR writer's block for my main story, I couldn't resist. Also, if you see anything wrong about the Titanic here, tell me. I'm going on what I find on the internet, and the net loves to lie. Also, I've found a bunch of different sail dates and sink dates, SO BEAR WITH ME! For what I am told, it sailed on the 10th of April, 1912, and sank on the 15th. If you know better, tell me!

Warnings: Boyxboy love in the form of KuroFai, language, and adult situations. Mabe smex.

Must Reads: The Fai we know and love is Yuui. Remember that!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurogane moved through the thick cloud of bodies, waving hankerchiefs, and waving arms till he could see the dock, searching through the sea below until he found the the person whom he was looking for. Soon her violet eyes found his crimson ones, and she smiled sweetly. He had only shoved his way to the edge of the ship so he could make sure Tomoyo wasn't crying, because if she was and he didn't appear he would look like a bad husband, and impressions were everything when one was in high business.

Kurogane nodded a bit, and then turned to let some other poor sap in front to say his good-byes. But he paused for a moment. There stood a blonde man, dressed in a low-class suite that hung on his frame oddly. It was mostly made of a dingy brown frabic that made him look worn down, though he would have been beautiful if dressed right. He was stooped over with his elbows sat on the edge of the grand ship, hands laced to make a net for his chin, while his silky blonde hair blew in the wind. Kurogane wondered how a hard-working citizen like him had such pale skin, since he would naturally be in the sun. That was how he had grown so dark himself: working hard on the docks. Now he owned a large trading company which owned several ships of it's own. He didn't care at all for being rich, but upon his mother's passing from a tuberculosis, he had promised her he'd make a better life. Now he had a fiance to support and a company to run, yet somehow it was all so boring.

He noticed this man had no one he was waving to, or even hinting a smile toward, though he shrugged it off and walked away. Partly because it wasn't his business, and partly because he knew what it felt like to be alone.

Just to pass time, he went to his room. Though it was not one of the four parlor suites, the single-bed state room was nice enough, decorated with thick fabrics that he didn't particulary like and dark gleaming wood. Always favoring Japanese styles, Kurogane didn't have much to say about the room but it was dark and dank and dreadfully boring. Part of him missed being young and adventurous, working himself hard on the docks and always taking life as it came. Now the sky seemed to have lost it's vigor and life had evening into a characterless lull.

There was a knock on his door, and he answered it to find a distant business partner of his, who's center of operations was set up in Asia. Beside him stood his wife, Souma, and though she looked harmless enough, Kurogane was aware of how vicous she could be if she had to be.

"I was just going to the smoking room while Souma went to the reading room. Would you like to join me?"

And since he had nothing better to do, Kurogane went.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )) )) )) )) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))))))))))) ))))

______| |__| |____________

|* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * /

|______________________/

_Dear Yuui,_

_The R.M.S Titanic set sail today, though I cannot say I feel at ease to be off. I have a churning, aching feeling in the pit of my stomach which warns me of great calamity and maybe death. I fear that this titanic lump of steal will not make it to New York, and it scares me to the fullest: what will come of you, Yuui? I will have to pay close attention to my dreams and hope they do not warn of disaster, or otherwise I fear for you, dear brother._

_Today I saw a man studying you during the final good-byes. For some odd reason, this man doesn't feed the fire in my stomach - he calms it greatly. I think you should speak to him next time your paths cross, which I think they inevidably will. He seems to be stuck in a horrible rut and cannot escape. Mabe you can help him. Your smiles work magic, Yuui, even when they're not true._

_Your twin brother,_

_Fai D. Flourite, the 10th of April, 1912_

"Fai, will you stop writing obvious things in that little book of yours? This ship is magnificient! We should be out exploring, not sitting in our cabin writing." Yuui bounded into the room and took the book from his brother's hands. For a moment Fai was about to struggle to get it back, but then he saw his brother would not look at the pages as he closed it and set it on the bed beside him. "Come on!"

Fai was dragged out of his small, two-berth, third-class room and down the narrow halls and eventually up to the main deck. All the while Yuui spouted things about how much he'd missed. "Why would you stay down there when you could be up here?"

"Who were you saying good-bye to...?" The last question came as a slow, low question as they burst into the openness of the main deck, and for the first time Fai saw the openess that was the main deck, with the sky streatching endlessly above.

"See? Look, now the docks are but a speck on the horizon!" Yuui pointed to their side, and indeed they were mils offshore. "We're going Ireland tomarow, then to America!" He laughed the last word as if it were the best thing on Earth. "America! We'll be a sea away from it all!"

And when Fai looked into his brother's eyes, he couldn't help but share in that contagious overwhelming happiness. Together they whooped and laughed and for a long time, Fai forgot the telltale churning of his stomach. They flung themselves to the bow of the boat, clinging to the wires, and whooped again and again, Fai's short hair ruffling in the breeze and Fai's ponytail blowing in the wind.

"AMERICA HERE I COME!" screamed Yuui, laughing as he did so.

And so, the voyage began.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the shortness. I promise longer chapters in the future! Reveiw please!


	2. Brothers and Fathers and Murderers

A/N: Thanks for the reveiws and favorites!

I KNOW ROSE IS FICTIONAL, okay? I just think the general public knows the Titanic best by Rose and Jack, so I stole them. Also, I know I screwed Yuui and Fai up. Fai's supposed to be as hyper as hell and Yuui's supposed to be angsty. Oh well. We all know that for every smile Fai smiles, he has a mean comment. I just mis-matched the names, and I'd be confusing to me and you to change them back.

Disclaimer: Do ya think I'd ever come up with something as epic as the Titanic movie or Tsubasa? Sheesh....(I do not own)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Finally," Yuui murmured when he decided Fai's breathing had been even for long enough. He wanted to escape alone. He loved his brother dearly - God knew that - but sometimes he just wanted to be away from every living soul. He wanted to stand on a lone kill and scream until his lungs hurt, or run and run until he collasped into the grass. Mabe that was because of his upbringing, he didn't know, but still it was a nagging need to just be away from it all.

Yuui slipped into a part of pants and a shirt, tucking his shirt in and fastening his suspenders on his way out to the top deck. Not many people traveled around the narrow hallays of the third-class deck at so late at night, and so he saw no one until he reached the boat deck.

Meanwhile, Kurogane was sitting on a bench near the bow, slumped back, staring at the stars. Not that the sky did much for him, but he needed something to stare at whilist he over his aggrivation he had delt with all night. Small talk at meals, small talk afterwards, and small talk until just a short while ago. Who cared if the fucking weather was a tiny bit warmer yesterday? Or just how many boilers the big brute of a ship had?

Suddenly there was the clomping of shoes on wood behind him, and on the bench to his back he felt someone sit. He didn't turn to look for a long time, since it seemed whomever it was hadn't noticed him. Then he slowly turned his head to look down at a blonde man, with his hand's behind his head and his icy blue eyes set on the inky sky above so deeply that Kurogane blinked. Then then the ice slid over to the black haired man's face and he said, "Well, hullo sir."

Reconizing the man, Kurogane graced him with a simple "Hello."

"What brings you out this fine night?" Yuui asked with a small smile. "Is all that talk of politics getting a bit dull?"

Brows furrowed, Kurogane looked at him silently. "And what would you know of politics?" he said after a long time, and he did not try to keep the suspicious out of his voice.

The blonde shrugged a bit and turned his eyes back up to the sky above, though his speech was suddenly less proper, with more of a street accent. "Nothin' much at'all, though I don't care much for that kind of thing anyway. I think it terribly drab. Up there - Now that's somethin' that keeps my interest, if I do say so myself."

Immediatly Kurogane knew his newfound accent was an act, and narrowing his eyes he growled, "You're a very suspicous character."

Yuui's eyes slid away from the capturing scene above and to the handsome face of the man sitting before him, and said nonchalantly, "I am?"

Anger grew hot in the pit of Kurogane's stomach, and before he did anything that would jepardize his newfound wealth, he stood and started away, only saying, "I'm not here for lies."

Flying up sharply, Fai spun on the bench and stared at the man's back, swallowing. The man was leaving. Really leaving. Why was he so distressed over it? Why was he calling, "Can I have your name, sir?" Kurogane paused for a moment, but when he didn't turn around fully, the blonde called out, "I'm Yuui Flourite!"

During the moment of silence which followed, the lithe man held his breathe, hoping, praying to dear god for an answer. And there it was. "It's Kurogane Suwa. Mr. Suwa to you." And he strode away.

Fai surprized even himself when he called out, "Have a nice night, Mr. Kuro-poo!"

Kurogane's pace became faster, and he thought up empty threats in his head consisting of his favorite Japanese sword so he wouldn't go back and punch the lithe man.

**********************************

Yuui held hands with a little five-year old girl who had latched onto him upon sight (Fai wasn't one for kids...). No one cared enough to call someone as they walked down the first class corridors, though he got more than their share of very dirty looks and comments said behind their back, comments he didn't care to listen too. This was one reason Fai hadn't come along - he would have surely glared right back in a cold, calm way that said he was better than them, because for every smile Yuui cracked, there was a dark comment that Fai kept to himself (most of the time). Yuui and the little red headed girl walked along, Grace holding her little ragdoll which was clothed with a dress made from patches of spare cloth with red yarn for hair and dull black button eyes that didn't match the little girl's big emerald ones. Grace Stone wore the clothes of the third class, with an old threadbare apron-like front over her dress, in the pocket of which sat Alice comfortably, her "little twin".

One woman passed, her hair a deeper tone of red than Grace's, and glared at the steerage passengers. No doubt she'd get them thrown out of there. And next to her was a younger woman whom looked more like the five-year-old at Yuui's side, with kidner features and a more forgiving aura. Still, with her mother by her side, Grace hid behind Yuui's legs, hiding her face from sight. The blonde chuckled, crouching down and gently tugging her in front of him. At such a close range, he could see the small freckles on her porcelin face as he said, "Do you want to go back downstairs?

"What are you doing down here?" came a bark.

Quicker than anyone else could have, Fai whipped around in stood in one fluid motion, cracked a big smile, and corrected him with, "I believe it's _up _here, Kuro-myu."

Kurogane wanted to wring his neck. Around him, the rich and famous paused to raise a brow, making the man blush a bit. Storming over to the blonde, he snapped, "What are you doing up here? Get back with the steerage."

In the crowd there was a murmur of agreement.

"Come on, we're not hiding anything!" said Yuui with a huge smile. He knelt down and took Grace by the shoulders, pushing her little form in front of his like a shield. The little girl only gulped, her eyes sliding up the huge form infront of her. "How can you deny that cute little face?"

"Close your mouth," Kurogane snapped. "And leave."

Still crouching down, Yuui peeked out from behind the girl with, "She's never seen such a grand stairwell. You should have seen her face! We're not bothering a soul, Kuro-Kuro. It's as if we're walking down the same street you're driving your car on. You still have to look at us, but you don't have to notice us."

Suddenly Yuui got a wicked idea which held ulterior motives. "I'll leave if you show me your room!"

Kurogane's eyes went wide. "W-Why the hell would you want to see that?" he said loudly, drawing stares and whispers.

"Beeeecaaause!" Yuui stood up with a fluid motion, like liquid. He shook a finger at the man in front of him with, "This just may be Miz Grace's one and only chance to see the kind of living conditions of a wealthy man."

"And why would she be interested in that?" Kurogane snapped.

"Education, education!" said the lithe man in a sing-song voice. Meanwhile, Kurogane's eyes had slid down to the little girl now hiding behind Yuui again, her green emeralds peeking out at him with curiosity and fear ash she clutched the faded fabric of his suite. A few strands of curly blood-red hair dangled before her large eyes as she gazed up at him.

"Is she your daughter?" Kurogane asked in a steely voice.

"Nope, but I wish she was." He laughed, bending down to pick her up. "Isn't she just precious?" The little girl not clung to his neck, buring her face shyly in his throat and blonde hair. One bright eye glanced out after a moment, but when she saw Kurogane's red ones staring back at her, she turned her head away. "See?"

"Whatever." And Kurogane strode away, though not in a threatening way, and Yuui followed behind him happily, Grace in his arms. They walked down a set of stairs to the B deck and ended up at the door of a room, Kurogane muttering harshly under his breath. He shoved into his cabin with a particulary hard snarl of, "Bastard" and stepped inside.

Grace poked her head out from Yuui's neck and was silent for a few moments as she looked around the room, with it's single bed and chairs and walls that, for once, were not white-washed. It must have been a shock: she'd never lived anywhere but a tiny house on the bad side of a mill town, and all day her family went to work in factories while she stayed with her grandmother. They had saved for years to go to America to find better jobs, and soon Grace would be rectuited into the grime of the workplace.

"See?" murmured Yuui in her ear. "If you work hard and learn your numbers and letters, you can live in a place like this, with pretty new dresses and big hats and jewelery."

"How is she supposed to learn?" Kurogane said sharply. He stood a meter away, his arms crossed. "Her family probably works their asses off just trying to afford food and housing and clothing for their twenty kids, who probably work too, for very low wages. I bet your not a single person in her family knows how to spell their name. She doesn't have a future."

Yuui gave him a bit of a glare. "Kuro-daddy, please do shut your mouth. I know how to spell quite well, thank you very much, and I have a fast mind when it comes to mathimatics."

"I swear to god, if you call me one of those nicknames one more time!" Kurogane snapped, deciding to ignore the fact that the blonde hadn't helping his case: now the black haired man was almost sure he wasn't from a poor family.

"Miss Grace, how do you spell your name?" Yuui asked the girl in his arms.

"ummm...." She bit her lip. "G....Maybe.....R....A.....D....E."

Kurogane snorted, but in self defense the blonde snapped as he set the little girl down on her feet, "I only taught her that this morning! C and D sound alike, and she's only five, too! She's very bright and eager to learn."

"In this day and age, it doesn't care if your eager," Kurogane snapped. "It's close to impossible to turn from someone as poor as she is to some rich enough for first class. It's sad, yeah, but it's how things are."

Both of them turned silently over to were Grace sat, taking her doll and setting her on the table before her so Alice's back sat against her breast and they both looked out over a piece of paper that had ben lying there.

"You heard Yuui tell me the letters in my name, right? There's a G, I think.....and there's an R.....hmmm...And right there is an A, mabe....D.....and there's the E. Grace. I don't know how to spell Alice yet."

"See?" whispered the blonde.

Kurogane shook his head to himself and strode over, taking the paper right out from under Grace's little nose. He folded it in half, and silently put it in his top drawer with, "That's private."

"It's not as if she's going to read it. And Grace, you spell your name with a C, not a D. G-R-A_-C_-E."

"Still," the tall man said.

There was a long silence, during which Yuui looked around at the room closely for the first time. Everything was neat, and there wasn't much character in the room, though there was a single framed sketch of a young woman and man set on the dresser. The man could have been Kurogane's twin, and he wondered if the black haired man was also one of a pair.

"Is that your brother and sister-in-law?" the blonde inquired.

The dark haired man turned and looked at the sketch in question and his said gurffly, "That's my mother and father. They died before I was able to get any photographs of them, but I was able to get a sketch done. There are some things wrong with it but it's good enough."

"So Kuro-daddy's a mama's boy!" Yuui laughed, suddenly hyper.

"What the hell is up with you and your nicknames?" came the yell. "And why are you still here? You've overstayed your welcome. Get back down to steerage!"

Yuui laughed as he grabbed Grace around the middle and was chased out of the room. The rest of the day was spent with lessons on letters; the two walked around the ship with Fai reading all the signs to her and asking her to pick out the letters in her name, making sure she knew her name was spelled with a C, not a D. He even had her count the letters: five. Fai joined them, and they strolled along the narrow halls of steerage and the wide open spaces of the third class part of the boat deck.

Fai wasn't surprized when he felt another warm body squeeze into the tiny bed next to him: they'd always slept together as children. It was nothing new. He loved his brother more than anything, because he had nothing else to love. Under his bed, ina suite case, sat his journal. His lonesomeness was fully portrayed in those pages, which documented the murder of their parents, the unsolved mystery the answer to which was known clearly between the twins. It told of their abusive adoptive father, their family riches being stolen, and their escape. And every single one of those entries was to Yuui, because Yuui was a constant: Yuui would wander off, yes, but he'd never leave him when it counted. He'd never abandon him, or wrong him. Who else would he spill his feelings to?

And in this journal sat an entry newly scrawled with Fai's slanted, willlowy handwriting:

_Dear Yuui,_

_The horrible churning in the pit of my stomach and the corridors of my heart will not leave. I know it is not sea sickness. I cannot be. It is the feeling that I get when I know something horrid is about to happen. It's the feeling that arose in my chest and belly before mother and father died, before we came to live with Ashura, before we were accused of theft. It is the feeling of impending loss._

_I walked along the outer corridors of the decks today, the ones with chairs and half of the outer wall cut off to look out at the sea. I stood alone and looked out, and thought of what that beast of a man might be doing with the knowledge of out departure, and I fear he will find us. I have been contemplating our new lives in America lately, and I think we should move as far west as we possibly can and own a winery. Yes, I like the idea of that. Looking over the distant hills of the west coast, over the fields of grapes, drinking a glass of wine. I think all the space would be to your liking. Mabe we could own a couple horses, Arabians, like Grace of the Snowstorm. I think you'd love that, Yuui._

_And yet I know that you would be lonely on such an expanse of land with only me. I know you love me, and I am content with that strong love, but you are the kind of person who needs to be around people, who needs others. However, I would be fine with just you, and that is where the paths split. _

_Overall, it's been a very....quiet day. It's strange. Like the unnerving quiet before the storm. No, before the apocalyptic explosion. I fear the future._

_Your loving brother,_

_Fai D. Flourite, the 11th of April, 1912_

"Fai, I love you," came a murmur in his ear.

"I love you too, Yuui," he whispered, turning over so their faces were almost touching in the tiny bed. For a moment ice stared into ice.

"Do you feel it?" asked Yuui.

So Yuui was starting to feel it, too? The sick, oozing, constricting feeling of destruction that squeezed your heart and dripped into the pit of your stomach, heavy and painful. It was written in Yuui's eyes, the bright blue just like his own. "Yes."

_"_I'm afraid."

"Me too." Yet, for security, Fai kissed Yuui's nose before they snuggled closer, falling alseep in each other's arms. Yuui slipped away thinking of visiting Kurogane in his room, knocking on that big oak door, and even though he'd let him in, the man would snap at him and growl about his company being an annoyance. Kurogane was a character, and the blonde wanted to figure him out, though it wasn't as if Kuro-pon was an expecially dynamic person.

And yet, his dreams had no relevence to the thoughts he'd held onto before sleeping.

_Jack the Ripper. Jack the Ripper. Jack the Ripper. _

_London no longer lived in fear of the Ripper...exept for two boys. They sat huddled in a room with no heater, the only warmth coming from the adjacent rooms and their own bodies. They wore only oversized shirts that had been stained and passed on to them in their ruined states. A threadbare blanket had also been thrown into the room. Twice a day leftovers were served. The sun rose and fell in a slur of days. It all passed so slowly, so quickly. Their hair grew. They became taller. But nothing else changed._

_Yet the dream tore away from the memory when the door swung open, and in stepped Kurogane, his red eyes so bright in the dim room. A nonexistant wind that had kicked up with the opening of the door settled down, and his black trenchcoat settled back into it's place._

_"Magician, you're coming with me."_

_Magician? Yes, this was definately a dream. He was being pulled to his feet by a harsh, calloused, yet gentle hand, and though Kurogane was being careful, Yuui could feel a bruise arising as he tried to free himself. He dragged his heels and flung backward, screaming, "Fai! Fai!" He threw a hand out, as did his twin, but neigther could reach and Fai could not get up. And so, Yuui was dragged away, tears flowing down his cheeks._

Yuui awoke to find Fai sleeping, and in his axiety he shifted out of bed hastily, throwing on whatever he could find. Yet he knew he had to look his best for where he was going, and so he took the time to at least pull a hand through his tussled hair and straiten his shirt on his way up the stairs. The grand staircase decended all the way down to the F-deck, and though he wasn't supposed to, he used it just like this morning. Screw the rich bastards. Oh God...he was thinking like Fai.

It was early in the morning, probably around one or two, and so he saw almost no one on as he found his way to Kurogane's room and knocked.

"Who's there?" came a deep voice immediatly.

"Yuui," he said, hearing how unconvincingly bouncy his voice was. Of course this man heard it, too. There was a long silence before the door opened a crack to reveal Kurogane's face, his brows furrowed and his eyes studying him. "What?"

"Uh...Can I come in?" He cracked a smile.

Yet, Kurogane's face only grew more cold than concerned. He thought about it for a moment, then answered with, "If you drop that fake smile and say what's on your mind, sure."

Yuui hesitated, then said with a laugh, "Sorry Kuro-muu, but I can't offer you that."

Kurogane stared silently at him for a long time. "Then go back downstairs."

"I can't do that eigther."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

The taller man hesitated. He knew he was stepping on landmines. The truth was, Yuui was scared to death. He was shaking a bit, and Kurogane coud see this. His stomach coiled and uncoiled crazily, and he felt sick, while his heart ached and felt like a lead weight. From his dream he had taken one thing away: Fai would be taken away from him. And no, he did not think it would be Kurogane's fault; actually, he was sure the man would end up helping him through it. But the thought of Fai leaving him was more than he could handle.

"If you're not going to tell me, go take a walk on the deck. Mabe it'll clear your mind." He went to close to door, clearly fustrated.

"Kuro-sama's mean," came a crestfallen, yet truthful murmur, which made the black haired man stop in his tracks.

"I'm mean?" he snapped. "I'm mean? You come knocking on my door at quarter to two in the morning asking to visit, and I say it's alright as long as I get a simple explaination? Anyon else would turn you away outright and call security!"

A small smile crept onto Fai's face, mabe sad, or ironic, but it sure wasn't fake, and the black-haired man knew that.. "Now I guess your right, arn't you?"

"So what's the elaborate excuse?"

"I had a nightmare," Yuui said simply. Well, it was the truth.

"That's it?"

"That's it. Now let me in."

Kurogane glared at him. "Bastard." But it wasn't one to break a promise.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A bit of forshadowing there, and a bit of twincest, though it's intended as brotherly love, not romance. And I'm sorry if it randomly says Fai when I ment Yuui. I caught most of them, but one or two might have slipped by. Please tell me. I keep wanting to type Fai and it annoys the hell outta me. :( Grrrrr

REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU!


	3. Vodka and Lies and Dancing

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have a confirmed case of the piggy flu, so expect more updates.

I messed up! I thought Jack And Rose danced downstairs on the third night, but it was the second, wasn't it? Well I'm confused, so they'll dance in steerage on the third night.

Also, I know it jumps around a lot...I just somehow couldn't find a way to connect the scenes. Sorry if it's confusing.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A bit uncomfortably, Yuui sat on one of the dark wood chairs, his shoulders hunched and his palms digging into the legs of his pants. He heard Kurogane shut the door behind him and walk over to sit on the bed outside his vision.

There was a growl of "Having fun annoying the shit out of me?"

"Sorry, Kuro-roo," said Yuui, shoving a smile onto his face. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the look on Kurogane's face that said he read right through him. "I guess I just became anxious after my dream and came here on a whim."

Under his eyelids he could almost see Kurogane's scowling face, almost hear the thoughts in the other man's head screaming at him to tell the truth. Yet all that was said was, "Whatever." He opened his eyes when he heard a rustle, and found the man had taking out some wine and a few glasses.

"You're allowed alcahol?" Fai asked, but the only answer he was given was a glass of clear liquid. It wasn't wine, it was vodka....Not that he was displeased in any way. He immediatly took a swing, and immediatly Kurogane wished he hadn't.

If he acted insane and drunk, mabe he'd avoid getting interrigated. If he acted hyper and out of control, mabe the night would never be brought up again. Mabe if he pushed the man farther away, Kurogane wouldn't allow him to get closer.

And so, at almost three in the morning, there was a loud commotion before a (surprizingly) sober man in a worn out suit was seen strolling down to the lower decks. He had acomplished his task, or so he thought. Because somehow that thick facade made a certain someone want to break it, just to see what was under it.

He fell asleep with inexcapable calamity in his stomach and had dreams of Kurogane that kept him tossing and turning all night. Thankfully they didn't turn too wet, because if they did he would have died a bit inside. They were abstract, and the dirtiest they became was a shirtless Kurogane, which was sexy, mabe nosebleed worthy, but not sleeping-orgasm-enducing.

When he woke, he felt as if he hadn't slept at all, but still continued to get dressed.

Fai wondered why there was a huge bruise on his brother's side. He scowled at it, and then up at Yuui's face, and upon seeing his brother's look the blonde only said, "Funny story, Fai. I was thrown off Kurger and into a table." Because he could never lie to his brother.

"Kurger?" Fai cocked a brow.

"Kurogane Suwa," he somehow laughed, picking his shirt off the bed. "Big brute of a man, though woman think he's something to look at, and I can't deny it...." He paused a murmured, "He's very perceptive though....I try and push him away, but we both come back."

This intrigued the twin sitting on the bunk. "Kurogane? What does he look like?"

"About yae tall-" He motioned to a place above him. "First class, tough looking, black hair and red eyes....Have you see him?" He asked, pausing with his fingers on the buttons of his shirt.

Fai shrugged. "Once. Mabe twice."

"You have to meet him!" Yuui said ethusiastically. "He'd hate it if he figured out I had a _twin_!"

The twin on the bed chuckled a bit at his brother's antics. "I'd rather not give him a chance to hate you more. How about we let him figure it out by himself? I'd like to see his face _then_."

Yuui consitered this as he finished with his shirt. It felt as if he wasn't spending any time with his brother. For the whole of their lives it had just been them, it seemed, exept for the years too early to remember and the few occassions they had slipped from the accursed mansion, though those times they had gotten beaten horribly when they were found. Because that man was inexcapable, no matter what alias he used.

And still, there was that horrible feeling the pit of his stomach that pushed him to say randomly, "I love you, Fai."

"I love you too, Yuui."

Yuui ended up apart from Fai again, walking around with Grace yet again. He hardly knew how it had happened, but it had, and as he showed Grace the letter B he asked himself, "Why am I here? Why am I not with Fai?" But he had no answer.

"Yuui?" Grace asked as she skipped cutely along, her red curles bouncing around her face. He raised a brow, and she said, "I love you."

He smiled a bit at the innocence in those eyes. Grace came from a family of ten. Of course she wouldn't get a lot of attention, and loved being with him. It was an odd feeling, being loved by someone else. Of course Ashura had no room to love the little boys that had been shoved upon him; how could a killer love? And they had had almost no contact with anyone else, and when they had been out in the world it had been very briefly.

"I love you too," he answered, scooping her up, but somehow he didn't have room to love even her, because he was afraid of what might happen to this fragile little being. Another lie. Because the only one he could love was Fai. Fai was a constant, always there, never changing, always loving. Forever. Or so he thought.

______________________________________________________________

Fai swept the hair away with a swift movement of his foot and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked exactly like his brother, his blond locks no longer long enough to be pulled into a pony-tail. He had actually done a very good job, he told himself, turning to rummage through the few things Yuui had brought, pulling out a suite. He used his own pair of suspenders and shoes, and soon he was off to find Kurogane.

Why had he gone to drastic measures? His brother deserved someone, no matter how dumb he was. Yuui was stupid enough to push people away, and Fai couldn't comprehend why. Why would he do such a thing? Did he think having someone else would get in the way of their relationship or something? God, Yuui was a real dumbass.

So he braved the rude looks and searched the first-class halls for what seemed hours. He wasn't allowed in the first class smoking, dining, or writing rooms, which extended his search. But then he cought him on his way to his room to get something after lunch, which Fai hadn't attended much to Yuui's growing concern.

"Didn't I tell you not to come searching for me?" He snapped.

Fai was very smart, and he kenw he brother probably better than he knew himself, and so he snapped a smile onto his face and said, "But it's booooring."

"Where's that girl?" he shot, opening the door to his room but making no effort to shut it behind him.

Fai followed him in with, "Her parents wanted her to stay with them."

"Then what do you want?" Kurogane took out a small parcel from one of his unpacked suite cases but didn't bother to show Fai what it was.

"What's that?" Because surely Yuui would want to know.

"None of your business." He put it into the inside pocket of his jacket, snapping, "I own a trading business, meaning I have _customers_, more than I can say for the likes of you. No what the hell do you want, dumbass?"

"Well, I know some people who can play instroments, and I thought it'd be more entertaining down with us. There'll be alcahol, and entertainment, and more exitement than politics and high-class life." He smiled wider. "I bet you can beat everyone at arm restling. And I want to show you how well I can dance!"

"Why the hell would I want to go down to steerage?" Kurogane snapped loudly.

Fai shrugged. "It's more lively?" He tried.

"Speeking of third class, get back down there!" snapped the other as he made to leave, closing the door behind them and striding away. But still Fai followed, just because it was pretty fun.

"But there's actually something to look at up here!"

Kurogane snapped, "Like what?"

Fai caught the hint of red in the taller man's ears and laughed, saying what Kurogane had been thinking even though it had not been his original intention. "You, of course!"

"Shaddup," snapped the other, and before Fai had a chance to say anything else embarassing he strode off and slipped into a room he could not enter.

It was in the hands of whatever God there was, so the blonde went to go sulk about his loss of hair, only to have Yuui do it for him later.

"Fai, what would posses you to do that!?" the twin exclaimed loudly. Too keep his pony tail, Fai had weathered a more than a single beating for going against the wishes of Ashura. That, combined with the things he had done to go against their adoptive father, and Yuui thought it lucky that Fai hadn't gotten himself calstrated, consitering Ashura's dark history. "After everything you went through to keep your hair, you just lob it off? What the hell!"

"It was getting in my face," was Fai's only reply.

___________________________________________________________________

Was that...KUROGANE?

Yuui almost gagged on his beer. He must be drunk. He must be drunk. He must be drunk. Why else would he see a dark haired figure standing with his arms crossed on the other side of the room when said person was supposed to be somewhere else, with his first-class friends? But how could your eyes meet so intesely with a mirage.

"Fai do you-" but Fai was gone. He turned this way and that, but could not find a face so much like his own, a blond mop of hair likes his. So he turned back to where Kurogane was, still leaning against the white-washed walls across the room. The loud music seemed to die away, the dancing couples seemed to melt into the background, and the smell of alcahol and unwashed bodies became not. He just gaped at the other. Why hadn't his plan worked?

Suddenly there was a tug on his pant leg, and he came tumbling back into conciousness sharply, everything so vivid: the music too loud, the smells too strong. He looked down startledly to see green eyes staring back up. "Yuui, can I dance with you?"

"Surprized to see me, idiot?"

He spun around, ignoring Grace, and found himself face-to-face with red eyes. He stepped back, almost into the little girl, and swallowed. He didn't want to be near this man anymore, because he didn't want to rely on him like the previous night. The sick feeling came back into his stomache, stronger than ever, backing him up, because that horrible feeling could be a result of this man.

"Yeah, I guess I am, Kuro-mii." He slapped a smile on to his face messily.

"Why'd you invite me then?" snapped the other.

Yuui's mind broke down for a brief moment. Totally ran out of steam and came to a halting, sputtering stop. And then it came roaring to life with an angry growl as he remembered he had a twin that now looked exactly like him in every way. Why would Fai do this? But he still had to play along like it was himself who had invited him down here in the first place, because who would believe the "evil twin brother" charade when said brother was not present?

"I didn't think Mr. High and Mighty would actually come down here!" he said, but he turned sharply to Grace to avoid further questioning and said, "Come on, let's go dance!"

He quickly put her on the makeshift stage in the center of the room and climbed up with her, and he told himself to forget that was Kurogane was there for his own well being.

Kurogane watched the blonde as he danced. Somehow, there was something different about him from earlier, but it put it out of mind. It was kind of relaxing, seeing the man up there, laughing with the little girl and dancing along to some tune he remembered from his days as a dock boy. He was tapping out a rythem with his shoes and Grace was laughing as he did so, trying to do it herself and failing. He scooped her up as a few other got onstage, and they danced in a galloping, spinning, free sort of way, with the little girl squealing in delight on the blonde's hip. It reminded him of his days on the docks, working hard to bring in a sorce of income, since his mother was too sickly to keep any sort of job. She had stayed at home, and often he would come back at the end of the day to find her praying devotedly. And his father would come home from his sailing every so often, and they were a happy family...until it all ended. His mother was, mabe, too aware of how low they were on the food chain of London, and asked her son to build a better life for himself so he would not end up like his father, lost at sea, never to return. So he could live confortably instead of struggling. And of course he'd do anything for her, even if it was just her memory.

Working on the docks had been this kind of free, and he always enjoyed the times he could spend out on the sea, though he enjoyed himself better on old sailing boats than the newer engine-propelled ships. He watched the blonde even more carefully, wondering about him. But in the back of the mind he asked himself why he would, because it wasn't as if they'd see each other again after this trip.

Suddenly the song ended and there was a pause before the makeshift orchestra started up another folk tune. The laughing blong jumped down from the stage gracefully, the giggling redhead in his arms, but Kurogane could tell Yuui was making a point to ignore him. What the hell!? If he was going to shun him, why did he invite him?

So he pushed through the crowd of bodies until he found the blonde and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, snapping into his ear, "Bastard!"

Yuui jumped sky high, because somehow that growling had seemed louder than anything else, more prominent and meaninginful. He turned his head to look at the taller man, confused. "Yes, Kurgs?"

"You tell me to come down here, but then you ignore me! What the hell!"

"Oh, sorry, Kuro-jelous! I didn't mean to!" Oh, yes he did, and Kurogane knew it. But still, the blond placed Grace down and pointed out her brother with, "Go dance with your brother for a while. I'll see you later."

Still the music blared and the bodies shoved and moved around them, and Kurogane waiting, watching a young couple dancing around and around and going over to the stage themselves. And then he reconized them. One was to be married to Cal, an aquantance of his; he'd seen her at dinner. And the other - was that the Dawson kid? The one who'd be invited to dine with them? Oh, if anyone figured it out he'd be in deep shit.

"Well then, Kuro-rin, let's dance!"

"WHA-!?"

This is what he ment. Because no matter how dearly he didn't want to get close to Kurogane Suwa, he still did. He still loved causing the man to make odd expressions and putting him out of his element. He loved acting like an imbacile when he wasn't, because, ever notice how the idiots are always happy being blissfully unaware of the world's struggles? But then he saw through him, and that's what he hated.

As he pulled Kurogane a bit closer, still keeping him at a distance, but the taller shoved him away and snapped, "I shouldn't've come down here." And he started to stride away.

Yuui was surprized, and stood there for a moment, before whining, "But Kurger!" because it was all he could do. He cursed himself immediatly after: No, he wasn't supposed to be enticing this man to become closer to him.

The wealthy man turned and glared before walking away even faster. Yuui hadn't felt how cold his own pale skin was, like his icy eyes. Yuui didn't know the horrible things that had momentarily passed through his head at that tiny bit of contact, things that should not have crossed his mind when he thought about another man, because he was not a homosexual. He had a wife. So they hadn't exactly done it yet - but that didn't mean anything!

"Kuro-riiin!" Fai whined, but inside he was breaking. He has pushed this man away. That was good, right? Why was he so mad he'd done it? Why was he chasing after Kurogane, pulling on his white shirt (He'd discarded his black overcoat onto some child's needy shoulders some time ago), and motioning toward the happy couple spinning up on the stage. "Would you see _that _up there? True love?"

Kurogane scowled down at Yuui. "Actually, Rose is a first class passenger, and Mr. Jack Dawson was invited to dine with us before, so yes, I _would _see it."

"But not like that," Yuui pointed out with a smile Kurogane thought was mocking him, and so he glared harder. What was wrong with the blonde? Why did he only let a bit of truth slip into his eyes only at times like these? Rage grew hot in the pit of his stomach

"Let go of me, you filthy street rat." And he tugged from Yuui's pale hand and strode away.

He never heard the inaudable, "Well, I guess I am."

________________________________________________

_Dear Yuui,_

_I lied to you. I lied. I can't believe I actually did it. Has our relationship really come to this? Secrecy and lies? Still, it was none other than my decision, though I still fear what is to come of us._

_Kurogane is a god guy. I can tell. You will have a great friend someday. He will help you when you are in need, and love you like a brother, because he's a man of duty and morals even though he doesn't look it. _

_Yet every time I think about that,_

_The part about him being great for you,_

_And the part about him helping you, _

_my stomach aches violently._

_And I worry ever more: _

_What will become of us?_

_Love,_

_Fai._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't ask how I know what vodka looks like, even though I'm an alcaholic virgin. No idea.

And just in case you were wondering, that package has nothing to do with the plot. I just needed something to put there. I had Kurogane coming back for cash, but it wasn't right.

And I think my version of London is SO outdated.I keep thinking 1800's. SO ANNOYING.


End file.
